Welcome to Clown School!
0 = You put on your backpack and head out the door, waiting at the bus stop. A clown bus pulls up. The bus driver opens the bus door, and is laughing manically. You're a little weirded out, but you walk in regardless. He sprays water on you from the flower on his chest, while still laughing up a storm. You take a seat in a crowded bus full of amateur clown kids. You're a little shy, so you sit alone. A fat obese clown kid boards the bus, while eating a piece of chicken leg sloppily. You pray that he doesn't sit next to you. Unfortunately for you, he does. He eats the chicken leg viciously while staring at you. You are very unconformable. What do you do in this situation? Move to another seat. (1) Stay in your seat. (2) Push him down to the ground. (3) |-| 1 = You've had enough with the fat kid's obnoxious eating habits, so you stand up, and try to go find another seat. You unfortunately trip over the fat kid's large legs, and fall to the ground. He just sits there standing at you while the other kids don't even bat an eye. You quickly get up, and sit in the very back seat. The fat clown kid stares at you with his piercing yellow and red eyes the entire bus ride. You feel more uncomfortable than ever, but you deal with it. The bus breaks down half-way there. The bus driver tells all the kids to get out. He grabs a sledgehammer, and starts smashing the bus with it. "Stupid piece of shit!" he yells angrily. He drops the sledgehammer, and slams his clown wig on the ground. "Forget this stupid job, I quit!" he yells as he walks off. We all stop and stare speechless not knowing what to do. The bus driver turns around. "You dumb zombies go hitchhiking or something!" he yells. He continues to walk off into the distance. Hitchhiking? That doesn't sound like a good idea, but it's your only choice. The clown kids walk up in the distance. "Where are you all going?" you asked. They all stop, and turn around. 'We're going to Clown School." These kids are very strange, you'd think they'd want to go back home instead of going straight to school. There's something wrong with these kids, but let's not stop to find out why. We got to find a way home. You walk in the opposite direction of the other kids. You see a car in the distance. You stop, and give the hitchhiking pose. The car slows down, and pulls up to you. The care looked old and beat up. Driving it was a degenerate looking man smoking a cigarette blasting rock music. You start to reject the idea of hitching. "Why the hell are you wearing that?' he asks you in a disgruntled voice. "Um-um, it's complicated." you try to explain. "Whatever..." the man shrugs while lighting his cigarette. He takes a smoke, and blows it out, while you stand there awkwardly. "What are you waiting for kid? Get in!" the man encourages you. So... what are you going to do. Get in the car. (4) Walk away. (5) Try to kill him. (6) |-| 2 = You decided to deal with the obnoxious fat kid's disaster eating habits, and remain in your seat without uttering a word to him. 10 minutes later, the bus pulls up to Clown School. All the kids get out the buss, while you brush the disgusting spit chicken crumbs off you. You board off the bus, and gaze at the school. "What am I doing with my life?" you ask yourself. You walk in the school, and go to your class. You walk in the classroom, and see the clown teacher is juggling bowling pins happily. You take your seat, and the teacher frowns at you. He drops the bowling pins, and one of them hits a clown kid. The kid start to cry. You ask yourself what to do. Should you plug your ears, tell him to shut up, or worse? But since you considered killing the fat kid, you think it's best just to do the thing that won't get you into trouble; plugging your ears. The kid is still crying, but the teacher nor the kids seemed to care. The clown teacher handed everyone this big fat stack of paper. The teacher hands it to you. But he doesn't go away. You look up and see that he's frowning at yo. "What's everyone's problem?" you think to yourself. You awkwardly look back down the huge stack of papers. The front said "RULES OF CLOWN SCHOOL". The teacher then walks off. You gulp. "The rules are THIS long?" you think to yourself. You look to the teacher, who's now sitting by his desk. He's about to speak. You expected a silly voice to come out of mouth. Which shocked you when a booming, deep voice came out of his mouth instead. "Class, I want you to read all the rules. You will not be able to leave class without reading it all." "What? Read all of it? That will take hours!" you exclaim to yourself. You look around the room, and see that all the clown kids have their noses deep into the rule book, not taking their eyes off of it, or moving a muscle. The teacher sees you not reading. "Got a problem, kid?" the teacher asks sternly. "N-no." You stutter. "Okay. Then read the rules, or else you'll get detention!" the teacher warns. You flip to the first page with all the information. "500 pages long." it says. You take a deep breath. You go to the first page with the rules. There had to be about 30 lines worth of rules on it! And that was just the first page. Could you imagine all the other pages? This wouldn't take hours to read, it would take days! You read the first rule. "You must be committed to being a clown. Never break character. Never change clothes. Never change nose. You will live here. You will obey here. You're a clown forever!" Your face turns pale. "This has to be a joke" you think to yourself. The second rule also read the same thing. And the third. And the fourth, fifth, sixth, all of them! You quickly flipped through all the pages. All of them were just repeats of what rule one said. You look around the room in a panic. The kids are zoned into the rule books, still not moving or taking their eyes off of it. The teacher sees you not looking into the book again. Your heart drops to your feet. "Fine. I guess since you don't want to read our fine rules, you'll be going to detention. 'The first and only kid to be in detention." You start to sweat as the teacher comes towards you. 7 8 9 |-| 3 = You break out your inner shyness, and push the fat kid off the seat, making him fall to the ground, chocking on his chicken. He gasps for air, and you start the panic. The bus driver instantly gets up out of seat to see what's going on. By the time he got to the fat kid, he was already dead. His face grows red. "Alright, kids. Get the body bag!" The kids get off the bus, only to come back in a few minutes later with a polka-dot pattern body bag. You stand there speechless, as you just killed someone. The lifeless clown kids lift the dead fat kid into the body bag, and carries it out. The bus driver walks in and stares you straight in the eyes. "Take a seat. We gotta special place for your kind." he says in a miffed tone. He closes the bus door, and the bus starts to move. You and him are the only ones on the bus. Where is he taking you? An hour later, the bus pulls up to a mysterious mansion. The angry clown bus driver tells you to get out the bus. You do, and he puts hand-cuffs on your arms and legs. You and him walk up to the mansion door. He opens the door, and walks you down the hallways, leading you into a room. In the room is filled with shady looking clown kids who appear to be prisoners. The door shuts behind you, and you're confused. A man approaches you, and hands you a jar filled with eyeballs. "Be sure to clean them squeaky clean! The blood vessels are a little dirty..." requests the man. You are now a permanent clown prisoner. Your parents have not been informed, and you have no future. You are pathetic and worthless. |-| 4 = Despite the risks, you deiced to get in the car. You try to open the doors that lead you to the backseats. The man says "No no no no, kid. Get in the front seat. I want to know you a little more." Your heart drops. This could be the worst decision of your life, other than killing a fat kid. You get in the car anyway, taking the front seat next to the man. TBC |-| 5 = You speed walk away, deicing that getting in that car with that creepy and possibly dangerous man would be suicide. He backs up the car. His car is now beside you. "Get in the car, or else..." he demands. ''Go to tab 4. |-| 6 = You jump in the car instantly, taking the front seat. While he's blowing in smoke, you punch him in the face. He starts choking on the smoke. So much so, that he gets out of the car and falls to the hard road floor. You kick the man while he's down, as he coughs uncontrollably. You get the lighter that fell to the ground, and start to burn his face with it. He screams in agony, and dies. A cop pulls up on the side of the road. He sees a clown kid holding a lighter next to a dead man on the road while his face is burnt and while rock music is loudly playing from the car. Needless to say, you went to jail for 40 years. How dare you kill someone just because you had negative thoughts about them. You deserve the sentence. Have fun! Category:W.I.P